


The Perfect Match

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Drugging, Forced Self- Lubrication, Forced male heat, Human Stiles Stilinski, Implied Mpreg, Kidnapping, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mates, Mentions of Melissa McCall - Freeform, Mentions of Scott McCall - Freeform, Mentions of Turning, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rape/Non-con-freeform, forced mating situations, mentions of Sheriff Stilinski - Freeform, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Derek wants Stiles for his mate..





	

The graying skies hung high above the balcony. The first sign of the weather changing in preparation for rainfall. Yet, it was still a nice peaceful scene. To Stiles at least.

He walked off the balcony at the first drop of rain after he shut the glass doors back. Then it started to pour down once he was safely back inside. Scott knocked on his bedroom door and he turned to face it with his best friend walking in to greet him.

They exchange soft smiles because this was not their idea of a vacation with their parents. A massive size manor half way across the world was not their cup of tea. They could've been down at the beach at a local party having the time of their lives.

Okay, so they would've been watching everybody else have fun at the party, the point was that they didn't want to be in the middle of- what was it? Ireland somewhere. It wasn't like they paid attention to the name. All they knew was that the place had something to with Scott's great grand something or another.

The rain probably wasn't going to let up and it almost nighttime anyway, so they decided to wash up for bed and check in with in a movie. And Snacks! Lots of snacks for their viewing pleasure. At least thirty minutes later than found themselves parked inside of the theater room with their snacks and a movie neither scene playing across the huge tv screen.

By the end of the movie both boys were tired out and parted ways for bed. Once he was alone inside of his room, Stiles walked back to the glass doors leading to the balcony opening them back up. A soft gentle breeze swept around along with a bit of rain but he didn't mind. The rain had always made him feel calm in a way because it was kind of like him. It could be silent and soft, yet loud and disruptive all at the same time.

Backing away from the doors, Stiles stummbled over to his bed sliding in to it easily. Reaching over his pillow, he turned off the light resting on the nightstand next to his bed before cozying up in his duvet. It was not long before he drifter off to the sleep and the sounding howl of a wolf in the distance scoured the night air.

Hours later, when he seemed to be shrouded in a deep peaceful sleep, a blur of black jumped over the balcony slowly slipping past the open glass doors. It was a wolf. Or more percisely, it was a werewolf. An Alpha infact.

An immense growl echoed in the four corners of the room when the creature moved closer towards the bed that Stiles was still contently sleeping upon. The creature stopped in front of the bed right in front of Stiles shifting in to his human form until he towered over the bed. A man stood naked in its place gazing down at the sleeping figure immersed in the duvet covered bed.

He reached out a hand pulling the duvet back off of the sleeping boy until his pajama clad body laid before his very eyes. Then he began to remove the boys clothes from his body until he was just as naked as himself. A soft growl of appreciation slipped past his lips at the sight before him.

In the next second, he had slipped his arms beneath the boy's body picking him up bridal style with the boy's body hanging limp in his arms before he made his way out of his bedroom. He carried him out of the manor and outside to his awaiting car down at the bottom the street. With gentle movements, he managed to get his back car door open placing the sleeping boy inside.

He moved from the door heading to the trunk of his car unlocking it. A bag sat inside of it exactly this purpose. He reached inside of it grabbing a pair of basketball shorts with a pair of his sneakers and one of his larger size t-shirts then made his way back to the sleeping boy after closing the trunk.

He tugged the basketball shorts on and slipped in to the sneakers before he began dressing Stiles in his t-shirt until his naked body was covered from shoulders to knees. Then he shut the back door making his way over to the driver's seat of the car getting inside of it. He started the car's engine and switched the gears from parked to drive and began speeding down the road.

He didn't stop driving until he acquired his distination. Which was a little cabin like place deep in the woods. His temporary home.

He cut the engine and remove his car keys. He got out of the car heading to the backseat once again. He opened the door retrieveing the still sleeping wired teen, tossing him up in his arms to get him in a more comfortable position before kicking the car door shut with the tip of his foot. Then he carried him over to his place managing to open the door with no apparent trouble.

He entered his home kicking the door close behind them. Then he carried Stiles up the stairs to the main bedroom where many pelts of fur lined the floor like bed. He placed Stiles down at the center of it before leaving the room. He made his way down the stairs to the kitchen to prepare food for the sleeping teenager and other things he would need for when he was finally all alone with him placing inside of a bag.

Minutes later, he returned to his- their bedroom with everything in tow. He placed the food down at the side of where Stiles laid sleeping. Grabbing the bag, he reached inside and took out a while bottle with no name on it. He opened the bottle tilting it on its side to pop a one inch in length blue pill out of it. Then he moved over to Stiles hiking the hem of his t-shirt up over his waist.

He slowly manuvered his body until Stiles resting on his back with his legs wide open. He got in between them reaching in to the bag to take out a bottle of a clear substance. He uncapped it pouring some on to his fingers before he pressed one at Stile's heat.

He swirled it around his rim before pushing it in bit by little bit until his finger was at least knuckle deep. He began moving his finger around a little bit before he added another finger stretching the sleeping boy's core open a little bit more. He then began to slowly scissor his fingers inside of him before adding a third along with those ones.

Removing his hand, he grabbed the pill placing at Stiles rim before pressing it within of him as far as it will go. Even going as far to change his hand to use a clawed finger to make sure it took proper effect inside of him. He moved his hand pulling the t-shirt back down before standing up and leaving their bedroom to wait for the effects of the pill to take its toll.

Stiles groaned in his sleep. He didn't feel right. Something was wrong. His body felt strange. Slowly he opened his tired eyes to the world surrounding him. His head was spinning just a bit but he still noticed that he was not in his room back at the manor. He was somewhere else. But the question was, how did he get to where he was?

He sat up, his body feeling heavier than normal. He pressed his back against the wall for some form of support. That's when he felt it. The first quiver of his asshole sending shivers up and down his body but that wasn't his problem. He felt wet down- in between his legs.

He peered down at his lap realizing that he also  had not awoken in the clothes he'd first went to sleep in. He realized that someone else had done this. Panic started swell within him but he fought to calm back down. Reasoning with himself. He had to wait until his kidnapper came to retrieve him for whatever purpose he desired him for.

He laid back down as a headache started to takeover his mind. He just hoped that his father and Scott were out looking for him. He curled in to a ball falling back to sleep for at least few minutes but he wakes back up at the hungered sound his stomach makes. That's when he notice the food next the pelts of fur at his side. He was wary to touch it but he was hungry, so he slowly sat up and ate until he was more than full.

He jolted with his fear when the door to the room he was in opened up and a large shirtless man walked in. He pressed his form up against the wall with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped right around them. He watched the man gather the bowls held his food within them then leave the room. He wanted to breathe a sigh of relief but then the man returned to the room.

The man crouched down in front of him gazing hard at him making him suck in a harsh breath of air in to his lungs. Yet as he eyed him back, he felt a fresh gush of something releasing from in between his legs soaking through the warm pelts beneath him. He couldn't help it.

The strange man was so very attractive with a such a ironlike build and strong almost chiseled on handsome features. He was a male god in human form compared meager little ol' him. Stiles Stilinski. Yet, Stiles lets out a gasp when the man's natural green colored eyes flashed a bright red and he finally spoke to him,

"Do not be afraid."

"That's- that's easy enough for you to say but being scared is a very human emotion for me to have when you've been kidnapped and stripped of your clothes by a complete stranger with red glowing eyes." Stiles glared back at him with the roll of her eyes.

"You sure do talk a lot but do not fret. Soon we will have better use for that little mouth of yours." the Alpha grinned in return at him.

"Nothing you could ever do to me can shut me up! Even my father and my best friend Scott knows that!" Stiles bellowed angirly to him.

"You will do better than to say another man's name around me! I will not go for it again!"  the Alpha glowered, eyes burning red for the second time.

"I will not! You do not own me! I am my own person!" Stiles screamed back in counter.

"Come on, Mieczyslaw, I'm not a bad guy- Wolf, but if you keep testing me like this, you won't like the end result." the Alpha said on soft growl warningly.

"H-how do you k-know that n-name?" Stiles stammered at the called of his birth name. No else should know it beside his father, Melissa, and Scott. So how in the hell did this strange he'd never met until today know his name.

The Alpha keened proudly, almost ardently, "I know everything about you, my love, my mate."

Stiles hissed back in clear disgust, "I am not your love or your mate, nor will I ever be, you lunatic!"

The Alpha let out a dark errie chuckle, "But you will because, I love you!"

Stiles whimpered in fear when the Alpha grabbed him by the ankle dragging him towards himself, "No, I will, I hate you!"

He fell back against the fur pelts with a gasp and the man was now between his parted thighs body hovering him. Their eyes locked. The man released a harsh sounding growl causing the boy to shiver in fright beneath him and another gush of wetness flowed from between his legs. And his body suddenly felt too hot with it. He watched as the man's nostrils flared as he sniffed in the scent of the room before he was attacked by the man's lips. His mouth giving way to his tongue with another breathy gasp of air.

The kiss deepened when the man's large hand slipped beneath Stiles's t-shirt gently touching against smooth toned flesh. He felt the man slid his hand in between his thighs to grasp at arousal, stroking the soft slick appendage up and down with every shudder of his body beneath his ministrations.

When the Alpha felt his little mate was close to his end,  he touching him before he could make his release. He sat up away from Stiles a bit gripping the waistband to his basketball shorts pulling them down. He let a lop-side smirk lose at the notion that the boy's eyes were on his every moment. He saw the widened of his eyes at the impressive sight of him.

Stiles whimpered gaze locked with the crazed man's erect cock. It was huge, hung, and dripping wet with heavily translucent precum. Then Stiles glance up a him with furrowed brows as he spoke back to him again,

"Who are you and what kind of creature are you because there is no way in hell that you are human?"

The Alpha answered his mate back as truthfully as he could, "I'm so glad that you have finally asked me that. My name is Derek Hale. I am an Alpha Werewolf and your Alpha and mate. So just lie back, relax, and let me take care of your every need."

Before Stiles respond to the man- Werewolf, he was kissing him once again. He felt Derek press him back down against the pelts as he lifts up his legs placing his erection at his leaking core. He screamed when Derek began pushing inside of him selfishly claiming his virginity for himself. His nails digging in to the flesh of the Werewolf's back with his every push, whimper, groan, and cry.

"My mate, you feel so good inside. I can't wait to feel you after you've been turned." Derek praised his whimpering mate after breaking their kiss once again.

"I'll never let you turn me, Derek." Stiles glared at him knowing the full implications of Derek's words. He was not going to let him turn him in to a Werewolf. At least not at this age! He wasn't even eighteen years old yet. And he was never ever going to call him his Alpha either.

Derek ignored that look and those words by beginning to move within him in slow moving testing jolts until Stiles clenched unfairly on his cock. Stiles bit his bottom lip at the first hard powerful thrust that Derek made after finding the spot within that made him drink ambrosia wine with the gods causing his skin to break and bleed. Then he started to pound that place relentlessly inside of him.

He pulled his cock almost all the way only leaving the tip in before ramming back in to him over and over, again as he cover Stiles bloody mouth with his own until they were open mouth kissing. Tongues slapping against each other, saliva dripping from their open mouths mixing perfectly together as their hips thrusts met again and again.

Soon Derek could feel Stiles's end drawing near with every twitch of his heat against his cock, so he ended their kiss. He then pulled out of him flipping Stiles on to his stomach lifting his hips and ass up in to the air presenting his little mate's core to his very eyes again.

Stiles was about to let out a protest at being easily manhandle until Derek had planted his face at his clenching entrance. He screamed at the very first lick against it because he had not be expecting that at all. His tongue finally plunged inside of him and explored every crevice of his fluttering rectum.

He was cumming. He could feel it coiling up in the pit of his stomach. And Derek let him. He came with a scream falling back down against the fur pelts as he tried to drag air back in to his suffering lungs but he didn't get much in before Derek was on him once again.

Derek slipped his cock back inside of Stiles covering his body with his own larger form. His mouth at the juncture of Stiles's neck. Lips pressing on it. He moved his hips faster, more rigorously. Slamming his against his mate with full force.

Opening his mouth to allow his elongated canines to slid through. Feeling his inner walls tighten up around his cock, his own end was pressing close. He jostled forward harder, feeling his balls smacking against his mate with each impact.

The beginnings of his knot already forming at the base of his cock. And then finally with one last slam of his hips, Derek seized up against his mate biting down in to the flesh of his neck forever claiming him as his mate with his knot now fully forming and he pushed past Stiles's thoroughly used rim locking them together for however long it lasts.

Stiles whimpered and whined, and mewled beneath him in the pain of it all. He reached down in between them, grasping Stiles's cock in his hold jerking him off until he was cumming beneath him for the second time but on his knot for the first time. That's when the first burst of his hot cum began to flood Stiles's warm insides.

The only sound illuminating the bedroom was that of their harsh breathing as they tried to gather air back in to their lungs. Derek manuvered them so that they were resting on their sides spooning until his knot would finally die down.

"This doesn't change anything, Derek." Stiles grumbled as he cuddled closer to Derek's body for warmth.

"I accept that, because you are mine now. And you're going to look so beautiful filled up with my pups after this, even without your turning." Derek stated as he wrapped his arm around Stiles's made slender body and Stiles unhappily let out in reponse to what he'd just said, "What the actual fuck, man! I'm not having your baby!"

Derek smirked against the side of Stiles's neck with his retort, "We'll just have to see about that. Now won't we, my love."


End file.
